Fifty Years of Reverse Transcriptase October 28 ? 31, 2020 Abstract The Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Genentech Center Conference on the History of Molecular Biology & Biotechnology will explore important themes of discovery in the biological sciences, and bring together scientists who made many of the seminal discoveries that began the field with others whose interests may include the current status of the field, the historical progress of the field, and/or the application of these techniques and approaches in biotechnology and medicine. The tenth meeting in the series is entitled ?Fifty Years of Reverse Transcriptase?, and will seek to address research over the last five decades into the basic process of reverse transcription in many biological processes, how this process underpins many human and animal diseases including HIV/AIDS, and shedding light on fundamental mechanisms such as cancer. Anticipated topics include: 1) Pre-discovery, discovery, and impact of reverse transcriptase (RT); 2) Mechanism of RT and role in (retro)viral replication; 3) RT as tools and target; 4) RT, retroviruses, cancer and other disease; 5) RT and Evolution I: endogenous retroviruses; and 6) RT and Evolution II: Other retroelements/normal roles. Speakers who made many of the seminal discoveries that began the field, as well as those who are working on the topic now. We also invite historians of science who have examined the topic, setting it in its scientific and societal context. Like the previous meetings in the series, this meeting will provide an excellent opportunity to look in-depth at a topic and share the stories that are often missing from academic accounts. We anticipate the meeting will interest a broad range of individuals, including scientists, clinicians, historians, and journalists, as well as inspiring the next generation of early career scientists. The CSHL Genentech Center will permanently archive video recording of the proceedings for future use by historians and scholars.